guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monument of Resilience
That headgear on the tapestry looks most embarrassing. Also I wonder why they didn't put some meser or ele in lingerie there. Would only be consistent with their design philosphy. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 17:47, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Anyone could confirm if this is displayed for Legendary Defender of Ascalon title? :Dunno about anyone else, but for me "this" link leads to an empty page. RoseOfKali 19:04, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::I corrected the link and the picture it links to has nothing to do with this monument...[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 08:37, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::Correct, it has nothing to do with this monument, but it IS the LDoA statue. First one I've ever seen, tbh. RoseOfKali 02:37, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Wrong dye displayed There is currently a problem where all your armor sets show up in the same color - the color that you are currently using - instead of the color of the armor itself when it was submitted. At least this is true for me, a male mesmer. Rette Alarix 09:23, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :I have this problem, to an extent. If I wear my Silver Eagle into the HoM, my blue Primeval and white Luxon shows as yellow, but it doesn't affect my armor if I am wearing any other set.Cyruis 00:01, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I just dye all my warrior armor yellow, since most of it looks good anyway. Makes HoM dye problem simple. :P --Lady Raenef 22:01, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Anyone tried walking in with all armor pieces dyed a different color? What happens? Do the statues turn rainbowy, or do they take on the color of a specific piece? (Say, the chest piece). RoseOfKali 15:54, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Just answered my own question. It's the color of the chestpiece. RoseOfKali 15:59, 4 September 2007 (CDT) I would like to note that even though my chest piece that I am wearing (as well as everything else) is dyed black, the color that shows up for me on the statues is the un-dyed default armor color. Am I the only one that gets this? Riveted 19:29, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :I had that with a blue Canthan mesmer set - it reverts to the old green default for mesmers. Is it the old or the new black - the piece of armour I have in there is the old blue, so I think it's reverting when it has to deal with one of the old dyes. Draxynnic 13:02, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I just added my granite flowing tats to the monument....its all dyed silver, and it comes up default blue!!!! NOT the color I have on it for sure. Cosyfiep 23:14, 14 September 2007 (CDT) : My elementalist Pyromancers armor is dyed silver but displays default purple on the stand. This was with the old dye colours, and I'm wondering if thats the reason. -- Karalin (talk) 10:22, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::Old dyed armor shows default profession armor color in the HoM.' reanor' 13:17, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::Then it should be fixed. Who wants to waste 4-5x black dye again? --Birchwooda Treehug 19:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Problem occured with me too. User:Trueblade 9:40 PDT May 1 2009 Elite Tyrian Armor not considered Elite/Ascended? why can't we put most Tyrian armor on display ?? i have an Elite Iceforged Armor on my ele , it's an ascended armor and i can't display it !! on the other ways , you can display all Cantan , Luxon and Kurzick Elite , you even have the Platemail and Templar but nothing for Ele !!! it seriously suck !!!!! Does ANET plan to add them later or am i just screwd !!!! Can't add my Ranger elite Druids either by the look of it. Is this correct? That only Warriors can display their Tyrian elite armour? That is sooooooo not balanced. :( ~ Twisties34 (forgot to login on spare Winblows 98box) :I can just place my Elite Pyro, Hydro, Geo and Aero on it. You must have all 4 parts eh... Or it is bugged since some update -- -- (s)talkpage 12:02, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Just put my Elite Dragon in... I just put my elite flameforged armor in the hall so I added it to the list. I have a screenshot if anyone doesn't believe me. --Colonel Popcorn 04:22, 11 October 2007 (UTC) lose ? Do you lose your armor when you place it there ? :nope --84.24.206.123 09:51, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::LOL, THAT WOULD SUCK MAJOR ARSE. Oops, I displayed my Obsidian and darn it, now I have to get another one. ^_^ RoseOfKali 15:52, 4 September 2007 (CDT) no headgear I wore four peices of gladiators (grotto) armor, that's each peice besides the helmet, and it allowed me to make a statue of that armor set, and it included the helmet, even though I dont have it. just thought i should note this. :My ancient paragon armor wont display until I get the proper head-piece (wearing vabian). Ascended armor from Prophecies doesn't include headgear, you still use the standard one. PvEreanor 10:55, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I wore a 4-piece Ancient Female Necro set, don't own the headgear, I had simple Istani on at the time, and it displayed them together, the elite armor and the standard headpiece. I wonder what's the limit on the number of armor pieces before you can display it as a "set" and if it's just the headgear that can be omitted. RoseOfKali 14:45, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::I guess you need at least the full body set, but headpiece is not required for display. RoseOfKali 14:47, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::MY BAD, when I displayed the Ancient Female necro armor while not owning the headpiece (was wearing Istani at the time), the Ancient headpiece displayed anyway, I just couldn't see it on my pale skin (both Istani and Ancient necro headgear are white by default, and do not take dye very well, I only saw it was actually Ancient when I changed to black and walked back into the Hall.) RoseOfKali 15:50, 4 September 2007 (CDT) When I displayed my Obsidian set (which has no headgear for necro), I was wearing Elite Canthan scar, and that's what displayed on the statue. Will the monument not display the headgear if you are not wearing one at all or if you use the "hide" button in your inventory? Will it allow you to display the set if you aren't wearing headgear? I cannot re-display it to check. I assume this is all true, but it'd be good if someone confirmed it for sure. RoseOfKali 16:05, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Since a recent update, only the matching headgear will be displayed (whether you have it or not), or none if the set does not have one. RoseOfKali 04:54, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Different color What about changing our armor color? Will it change statue, ad the second one of this style (for example second Canthan Elite Armor) or nothing will change? :If you enter HoM, all the displayed armors will change to the color of your current armor, so it doesn't matter much. --84.24.206.123 11:11, 4 September 2007 (CDT) EoTN Armor not considered Elite/Ascended? I bought a full set of Dwarven armor, dyed it black, added runes/insignias, and cannot display it in HoM... is EoTN Armor not considered Elite/Ascended? :I found the same issue with my Dwarven armor. At first I thought it was the gloves because you can choose between which ones you want...now I am not sure. I know for armor to be considered elite and be put in the hall it needs everything except the head piece. ::WHAT?????!!!!!!!! Oh, don't say it's not displayable, or I'm gonna go hurt someone at Anet. >_< RoseOfKali 14:50, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::Possibly the issue with Dwarven Armor displaying is the gloves... the way I'm reading the armor descriptions for EoTN, there are no ~Dwarven~ gauntlets, so it isn't considered a full set by the current game mechanics? Hopefully that will be fixed, if that is the case. ::::I got exactly the same problem :(. Perhaps it should be added as a bug for now? :::Can someone confirm/deny for sure if Asuran, Vanguard, and Norn armor sets are displayable at the moment? RoseOfKali 04:52, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I think it's becouse all 4 pieces of Dwarven have difrent names...Sturdy Boots, Heavy Brestplate, ect... ::::Man that pisses me off.... Serpent615 18:03, 8 September 2007 Norn is displayable, I have it. As said, the Dwarven pieces are considered seperate and are not part of a set. Arshay Duskbrow 23:30, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Then they shouldn't be advertising that the expansion has ~40 new armor SETS~, or 4 per profession. I'm kinda bummed that I can't display dwarven after getting it crafted. Devon Wylde 00:15, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I'm on the page for Monument (Vanguard) armor for female warriors, and it is on display in my HoM. --Lady Raenef 04:55, 9 September 2007 (CDT) To reply to RoseOfKali, My Asuran, Norn and Monument armor sets display in HOM, yes. Just not Dwarven... blah Devon Wylde 14:15, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Full set? Do you need to be wearing the full set in order for it to register the armor, or can you be wearing only one piece? :How about actually reading the article? Sirocco 15:21, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::You have to wear the 4 body pieces, headgear not required. RoseOfKali 15:46, 4 September 2007 (CDT) 10k "generic" headgear? I understand that the headgear you're currently wearing (if it is elite) will show up on the statue when you register an armor into your monument. Do the generic headgears from GW:EN crafters count as elite? By that I mean the Norn woads, Asura spectacles, and Dwarf bandana. --68.106.223.233 04:04, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Since a recent update, only the headgear corresponding to the armor set you are wearing will display on the statue. You do not need to own this headgear, only the 4 base armor pieces. If no headgear belongs to the set, none will be displayed. I'm still not sure if the EOTN armor sets are displayable. RoseOfKali 04:50, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::I have Monumnet armor for my Warrior in the hall atm, and the only set I've heard of problems with is dwarven. -67.87.113.101 20:50, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::I believe the original question was asking something along the lines of "if i add the asura armor to my HoM, does it show spectacles?" I do not know this answer so i'm simply restating it so that maybe someone will actually comment with a valid response. --SLeeVe 13:58, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Spectacles are common headgear, and will not display. Most (if not all, I haven't checked) Asuran armors have a unique headgear for each profession, and that's what will show up. RoseOfKali 07:28, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Utter Tripe If the statue depicts a model with the full armor set, why does it have to be a full armor set? I love my current Assassin combo, but it uses 4 different armor sets. Now I have a fugly Exotic 15k standing there, and I hate it. Also, some of the 1.5k armor simply look better than their elite counterparts, imo (and I'm likely not the only one). I'd really like to see armor combo possibilities here, it can't be THAT hard to implement... :This monument is not as much about style, as it is about "achievements." It doesn't take much to get 1k armor and combine it in witty ways. It is more difficult to get Elite armor, both financially and geographically. RoseOfKali 04:47, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::So what's the difficult part? Farming the platinum? Farming the mats? Going to Marhans Grotto? Eh no. Agree with "Anonymous Poster" (sign your post okay?). Some Elite armours parts are just way too ugly worth buying. I also use a combo of two armours, and I'd hate add the "elite mini-skirt" on my warrior. If it is all about this "achievement", they could at least let us use a combo of Elite armour pieces.--Lyrika 05:09, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::I have 15k combos on my ele and warrior, so I'm not too excited about the possibility of going back and buying different armors. On a side note, A) are you allowed to dispay multiple armor sets B) Do "old" dye colors still show on the momuments as the old colors. 76.182.200.38 10:37, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::I can asnwer the second one. My Grotto's Mesmer 15k was already dyed teal (blue+green) before the dye change. When displayed in the HoM it looks more greenish and lighter, like most armors do with the new blue+green. PvEreanor 10:49, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Three things: ::1. You can read the notes on the page about colors, it will all appear the color of the chest piece that you wear coming into the Hall. It will use the current dye tones. ::2. Each statue is named after the set it displays. If you wear a combination, what would it be, then? "Mixed armor set #1" "Mixed armor set #2" and so on? Would you then be able to re-use the same piece in different sets, e.g. have the same boots everywhere, but other pieces change? How do you imagine this not being a mess? I understand people's frustration, but apparently Anet decided that, at least for the purposes of monuments, armor sets should be kept as just that: sets. :::2A. I can only add that the Dwarven "single pieces" should be made into a set for each profession, adding a pair of gloves to where they are missing. It is Elite armor, and it does come from the same crafter. ::3. (A less important issue, but worth mentioning.) There are plenty of players out there who can farm money faster than they can spell the word, figuratively speaking. However, a vast number of players does not play this game for countless hours every week, so getting Elite armor for them takes a lot of time and effort. I meet these people all the time, and yes, "noobs" outnumber the... non-noobs. (Excuse my language.) RoseOfKali 03:39, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I still don't see how it would hurt "noobs" letting people display 1k/1.5k armour pieces. And I repeat; if it is about this "achievement" - why not let people combos of -Elite parts- then?--Lyrika 07:38, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Oh, and to answer question "A" from before: yes, you ARE able to display multiple sets. You can add as many as you want, but you will see only 5 statues at any given time, just like the other monuments. RoseOfKali 03:46, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Fissure Armor and the Old Black Dye I have fissure armor crafted from the original prophecies days, before they made the armor updates (a few months before factions came out). The black dye applied to this armor is the 'original' black before the dye updates (around nightfall release). Now I don't know which of those is causing the problem, but posting my obsidian armor in the hall gives me the default armor color, and its darn ugly. According to the official wiki, old-dyed armor displays default armor color for your profession in the HoM. PvEreanor 01:37, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :I commented on this above, but it looks like it also treats anything dyed with the old dyes the same way. Draxynnic 13:02, 4 October 2007 (UTC) How many? Does anyone know how many different types of armor you can display at once? (T/ ) :I believe its 5, because I have 4 displayed and there appears to be room for one more, similar to the Monument of Fellowship. -- Kirbman 15:08, 19 October 2007 (UTC) elite prophecies armor I put my warrior's elite gladiator armor in the HOM and it displays as "Marhan's Grotto Exclusive Armor." If I get a different full set of armor from Marhan's Grotto will I be able to display that without removing the elite gladiator's armor? -- Kirbman 04:55, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind, I found out from the official wiki, I'll add its info to here. -- Kirbman 23:21, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Once displayed, armor can be destroyed I already added it to the page under notes. I wanted to free up some inventory space, so I salvaged my elite luxon armor after displaying it in the hall. Thought other people might find that helpful. User:Immortal Warrior :What a waste 81.129.13.221 19:10, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::That's the point of elite armor, wasting people's resources (gold sink FTW!) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:11, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Guess I'll get the armors and then delete them...what an accomplishment! Or maybe I'll not even bother, sounds like a waste of $$$, sides I don't need 5 sets of fugly armor taking up precious inventory space. Stormcrowx 12:01, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It's for Guild Wars 2 mainly. 13:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) adding collectors armor pieces Can we add chaos gloves,blinfold,destroyer gauntlets etc....into the HoM? :No. Sign your posts, or at least date them. RoseOfKali 06:14, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::iFail. Displayable Armor... I feel that it is rather redundant to list Assassin and Ritualist only on the Elite Imperial and Exotic, and list not for Assassin and Ritualist on the Elite Sunspear and Primeval armor, as it should be known that those classes distinctively have that armor (Imperial and Exotic) and dont have the option for the Sunspear and Primeval. Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 11:25, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :Same as Paragon and Dervish have no armor in Factions, and only the 6 core professions have Prophecies armor. No need to specify this, this is not an armor reference article, and the links are there if anyone is in doubt. I just removed those comments. RoseOfKali 00:18, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Prophecies armor statue names I've compiled a nearly complete table of the correspondence between armor names and statue names. I got most of this info from screenshots posted on Guru/GWO, and some from my own characters' monuments. This will probably be useful information with the upcoming change to this monument - if someone already has a certain statue displayed on one character, they may want to avoid getting armor on other characters that would give the same statue. The grey spaces are where a profession doesn't have a statue with that name. For Warrior, I don't know whether Dragon is Elite or Exclusive. For Monk, I don't know which of Woven or Flowing is Elite or Exclusive. If anyone who has those armors could update the table, that would be great. —Dr Ishmael 17:02, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Neat. What is the upcoming change to THIS monument? O_o I thought only the Valor will change for Torm. Or will the HoM now be completely merged for the account? My impression was that it will stay separated, but the GW2 char will get the combined benefits from all your GW1 chars... *shrug* RoseOfKali 18:09, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::And it's "gr'a'''y" or "lightgr'e'y". :P I fixed them. Light looks better. Took me forever to crack that one, like why don't I see gray... O_o WTF! :P RoseOfKali 18:19, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::And I added profession icons and location links. XD RoseOfKali 18:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::You know, those gray blocks looked too distruptive... I think a "--" should suffice. RoseOfKali 18:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Right, I meant the change that will make the HoM account-based. My understanding of how this will work is mostly based on this statement: ''"Please note that the armor statues in the Monument to Resilience will reflect the appearance of the character currently in the Hall of Monuments, not the character that originally displayed that armor set." :::::What I infer from that is that if you have two characters with the same statue displayed in their individual HoMs, you'll only see one in the account HoM (multiple versions of the same statue won't be displayed). Thus, if you have a warrior with Templar armor displayed, aka Marhan's Grotto Ascended Armor, you wouldn't want to duplicate that by buying Drakescale armor for your ranger. And that's why I compiled this table. :::::"grey" worked for me in Firefox, are you using IE? I think the W3C standards are supposed to allow either spelling to work. —Dr Ishmael 21:45, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, not in good 'ol IE. It didn't show up until I made it grAy, and that looked ugly, so I made it lightgrEy, and that still looked ugly, so now it looks like it does. I think that's a good way to go.. And what you just quoted basically defeats the purpose of getting elite armor on other characters after the first one... >_< That's retarded... But I guess it works for those casual players who can only afford one set per character. They will be raging hard if they ended up buying the same "type" on multiple chars. ^_^ RoseOfKali 16:33, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Changing the HoM to account-based is going to anger a LOT of people who've worked on multiple characters, but this is probably the one monument that will hurt them the most, yes. For once I'm glad that I'm not as armor-crazy as some people (like my wife - as soon as she gets 60k she buys another set). :::::::Also, bought Dragon armor for my warrior, it's Exclusive (table updated). Too bad my monk is Elonian and hasn't seen any of Tyria past Lion's Arch. —Dr Ishmael 18:55, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I am one of those armor-crazy people. The only thing going for me is that now I'm gonna start saving money for the rare minis... No more elites for me... For a long time... But yeah, I own every existing elite armor set on my necro, but damn it, now I'm gonna have to get some Elite Granite set, because necros don't have one... >_< Plus, ONLY FUCKING NOW they decided to add tormented weapons? Well, gee, took them long enough! After I spent all the money to equip my heroes with destroyer crap... Oh well, we'll see what happens... At the very least, they'd better give the option to choose what trophies you want to display on each monument, or I'm gonna rage... hard... RoseOfKali 00:06, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :That's always been my biggest gripe with the HoM - not being able to just pick which statues to display. How hard can it be to code that? —Dr Ishmael 00:16, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Updated Monk ?s by looking up the official wiki. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 203.129.42.254 ( ) 03:44, 30 July 2008. :Hurray! Since this is pertinent information to this article, and will soon become "important" information, I'm going to add the table to the article. —Dr Ishmael 14:03, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Account-based version If you set your HoM to account-based, it will show the current character wearing all the displayed armors instead of whoever originally submitted them, so you can see what your monk would look like in Vabbian armor even if only your paragon has it. If your class has no equivalent of the armor displayed (like Prophecies armor for a paragon), it will instead show a "generic" black-and-bronze version of the statue. For example, Marhan's Grotto Exclusive armor is a male elementalist wearing Elite Stormforged armor, and a female necromancer wearing Elite Necrotic. Should this get a section in the article? 17:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I will work on getting all the images of the existing "generic" statues. Missing only 3 for now. I'll try to put that info in the article, as well. RoseOfKali 18:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Question: If you delete a char with elite armor is it still in HoM? :If you display an armor set, then delete the character, the armor set will still be viewable in the account view HoM. RoseOfKali 18:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC)